The Goddess' Daughter
by Vegence Guild
Summary: I wonder how many times I've made you cry? And compared to that, how many times I've been able to make you smile? ONESHOT!


From Noct, to _You_

.

**Warning : OneShot. A crying man. A plot twist, maybe?**

.

Well, happy reading~

* * *

Noctis bersandar pada salah satu bagian tebing di jalan masuk menuju Hutan Maple. Dia meremas kedua tangannya secara bersamaan dan berkali-kali menghembuskan napas panjang. Sial. Dia tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini. Selama ini, dia merupakan salah satu anggota VEGENCE yang sangat mudah berbicara dengan orang lain dan mengatakan apapun yang ada di dalam hatinya, tapi kali ini kasusnya sedikit berbeda. Menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis tidaklah semudah mengatakan "aku benci padamu" pada seorang petinggi _knight_. Seluruh hidup Noctis, mulai dari dia kecil sampai sekarang seakan-akan bergantung pada hari ini. Pada gadis yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

Berkali-kali dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu ragu pada hal ini karena dia merupakan pria yang mudah dekat dengan wanita manapun dan gadis tersebut merupakan salah satu gadis tercantik yang ada di Prontera. Apa tidak apa-apa jika dia menyatakan perasaannya? Apa gadis itu akan menerimanya? Mungkinkah gadis itu akan mengiranya sebagai seorang _playboy_? Mungkinkah gadis itu sudah menyukai orang lain? Jika gadis itu menolaknya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia bahkan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada beberapa orang sahabat terdekatnya tentang perasaan ini dan jawaban mereka semua rata-rata sama. _Tidak masalah jika dia adalah orang yang benar-benar kamu sukai. Tidak masalah jika kamu benar-benar menginginkannya. Tidak masalah jika kamu berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya._

Kini Noctis mulai mengetuk-ngetuk ujung bot kanannya di tanah. Dia selalu melakukan hal ini jika sedang gugup. Kedua sarung tangannya bahkan sudah basah terkena keringat. Rasanya Noctis ingin segera pingsan di atas bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya sekarang. Setidaknya pingsan di tempat seindah ini akan jauh lebih elegan dari tempat kotor lainnya. Sial. Kali ini perut Noctis jadi mulas. Ini juga merupakan salah satu ciri-cirinya jika sedang gugup, gelisah, takut, dan apalah itu namanya.

"Noctis."

Jantung Noctis seakan-akan berpindah ke sebelah kanan saat dia mendengar suara gadis yang sangat familier di telinganya. Suara sopran yang lembut, manis, dan sangat enak didengar. Rasanya Noctis bisa membuat banyak _pancake_ madu dari suara tersebut—jika itu mungkin. Perlahan, Noctis memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke kanan, ke suara tersebut berasal.

Noctis benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya saat mendapati sesosok gadis dengan tingkat kecantikan yang luar biasa tidak masuk akal tengah berdiri menatapnya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dengan sedikit gelombang di ujungnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup, namun buah dadanya sangat ranum dan entah kenapa selalu membuat Noctis berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Hei, dia sama sekali tidak mesum. Begini-begini, dia juga merupakan seorang lelaki normal yang tertarik pada lawan jenisnya.

"Misiku baru selesai," kata gadis itu, memecah keheningan di antara mereka dan juga lamunan Noctis.

"Ya. Aku tahu, Coltya," sahut Noctis. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang 'tunggu aku di depan gerbang Maple saat kamu sudah menyelesaikan misimu'."

Coltya menyipitkan matanya lalu berjalan menuju Noctis. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Noctis sambil memasang wajah serius—seakan-akan dia sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Wajahnya benar-benar dekat dengan Noctis dan membuat jantung pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berdebar jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Semua orang harus menyalahkan Coltya jika saja Noctis tiba-tiba meninggal di tempat karena terkena serangan jantung.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Coltya setelah puas memandangi wajah mulus Noctis.

"Ti-tidak..."

"Wajahmu memerah. Apa karena panas? Tapi cuaca di sini tidak terlalu panas kok," gumam Coltya sebelum menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada kiri Noctis. "Jantungmu... kamu benar tidak sakit? Kalau berdebar gini biasanya pertanda sakit lho."

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas, minggirlah!" seru Noctis sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Coltya. Dia segera menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat secara berkali-kali. Sialan. Jika imannya tidak kuat, pasti dia sudah "menyerang" Coltya sejak tadi dan jika mentalnya tidak kuat, pasti dia sudah meregang nyawa sejak tadi. Semua ini terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Coltya bingung. "Dasar orang aneh."

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Itu alasanmu mengajakku kemari 'kan?"

"Tapi... ahhh... aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana...!"

Coltya terdiam sejenak sebelum membalikkan badan. "Tidak penting."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau kembali ke Prontera saja," ujar Coltya sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi Noctis.

"Eh? Eh? Tunggu dulu!"

Coltya sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Noctis dan terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cuek. Dia benar-benar tidak suka menghabiskan waktu untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini. Lebih baik dia segera mengambil peco-peco yang dititipkannya di gerbang Hutan Maple dan segera kembali ke Prontera untuk melaporkan misinya yang sudah selesai. Dia akan mendapatkan uang dan kemudian bisa beristirahat di rumah dengan tenang.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi!" Noctis tiba-tiba saja berlari mengejar Coltya dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. "Jangan pergi! Aku suka padamu!"

Coltya membelalakkan matanya selebar yang dia bisa. Hah? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku suka padamu!"

Tidak. Noctis mengulangi kalimatnya dan Coltya tidak mungkin salah dengar. Noctis suka padanya? Seorang Noctis yang suka bermain dengan sembarang wanita menyukainya? Suka seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Noctis?

"Apa maksudmu?" Coltya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengakui bahwa jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Dia juga bisa merasakan jantung Noctis yang berdebar keras di punggungnya. Suasana ini... entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku suka padamu."

"Bohong," gumam Coltya, setengah berbisik. Noctis bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa suara gadis yang sedang didekapnya dengan erat sekarang menjadi sedikit bergetar. "Kamu pasti mengatakan hal itu pada semua gadis 'kan?!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Kali ini Noctis berusaha untuk mengubah kalimatnya. Pelukannya semakin mengerat dan membuat Coltya menjadi sedikit kesulitan bernapas, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

Coltya memandang langit-langit Hutan Maple yang begitu cerah. Perlahan dia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Noctis. Dia tersenyum. Bukan karena dia meremehkan perasaan Noctis, tapi karena dia sangat menghargainya. Karena dia sangat bahagia.

* * *

**Ragnarok Online © Gravity Co., Ltd.**

**The Goddess' Daughter © Vegence**

* * *

_**BRAAAKKK!**_

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya suara bantingan pintu terdengar di kediaman VEGENCE. Dulu, suara yang menyakitkan telinga itu hanya terdengar sebulan sekali, tapi lama kelamaan kuantitasnya semakin menambah. Dalam sehari, suara tersebut semakin sering terdengar dan membuat para penghuninya mulai merasa gusar. Memangnya siapa sih yang suka mendengar suara keributan di rumah sendiri?

Noctis menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang ruang tengah kediaman VEGENCE. Dia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, tapi entah kenapa emosinya yang memuncak sama sekali tidak membiarkan dia untuk tenang barang sebentar saja. Berapa lama lagi dia harus bertahan dengan semua ini? Semua jeritan ini. Semua tindakan kasar ini. Semua kata-kata kotor yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Dulu, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal sampah seperti ini. Andai saja kata "dulu" bisa menjadi kenyataan, maka Noctis pasti sudah memilih untuk hidup di dalamnya secara berulang-ulang.

"Bertengkar lagi?"

Noctis menengadahkan kepalanya dan berdecak sebal. "Menurutmu, RL?"

"Gadismu menangis tuh. Sekarang sedang ditenangkan dengan anak-anak lainnya."

"Sudah tahu."

RL memandang Noctis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya selama beberapa kali. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia segera duduk di samping pria tersebut. Dia tahu Noctis sedang ingin sendiri, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin menemani sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Menurutnya, orang yang sedih lebih baik ditemani. Tidak ada yang tahu jika tiba-tiba saja Noctis berlari ke balkon lantai dua dan bunuh diri dengan cara paling pasaran sedunia 'kan?

"Kali ini apa masalahnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung."

"Orang yang sudah punya pacar tidak seharusnya mendekati orang lain."

"Aku tidak mendekati orang lain! Jaga mulutmu!" sergah Noctis. "Kamu kenal aku sejak kecil, 'kan?! Aku memang ingin berteman dengan semua orang! Kenapa saat aku dekat dengan laki-laki, Coltya biasa saja dan saat aku dekat dengan perempuan, dia selalu marah?! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Apa aku tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan perempuan lain?! Dia kira aku boneka apa?! Maaf saja, tapi aku ya aku! Mana mungkin aku menjadi pribadi baru hanya karena aku sudah punya pacar?! Kalau kamu ada di posisiku, bagaimana perasaanmu?! Jangan asal menyalahkan saja!"

RL terdiam sejenak sebelum mengubah posisi duduknya agar menjadi lebih nyaman. "Kadang kamu keterlaluan."

Noctis segera memandang RL dengan tatapan "apa maksudmu?".

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya... kamu sering memegang-megang gadis lain saat ada Coltya. Menggoda-goda mereka. Padahal kamu tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Coltya itu sudah berkali-kali marah padamu karena hal itu. Kamu harusnya tahu kalau perasaan wanita itu seperti barang pecah belah."

"Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kamu mengenal seperti apa seorang wanita."

"Aku tahu mereka. Mereka sering curhat padaku. Aku memang diam saja, tapi itu karena aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selebihnya, aku selalu mendengarkan mereka."

"Ya, ya, ya."

"Itu tanggapanmu pada orang yang sudah memberimu saran?"

"Terima kasih atas sarannya dan tolong pergi." Noctis menekuk kedua lututnya ke atas sofa. "Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Baiklah," ucap RL seraya bangkit berdiri. "Tapi ingat satu hal. Barang yang sudah pecah memang bisa dipersatukan kembali, tapi bentuknya tidak akan pernah sama."

Noctis mendengus kesal saat mendengar ceramah dari RL. Apa yang RL tahu tentang perasaannya sekarang? Kenapa RL berkata seakan-akan semua ini salahnya? OK, dia memang sadar kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan banyak gadis. Sudah berkali-kali dia dan Coltya bertengkar karena hal ini, tapi dia tidak bisa mengubah sikap terlalu ramahnya. Dia sudah lahir dengan sifat seperti ini. Coltya juga salah karena dia sama sekali tidak mau menerima sikap Noctis apa adanya. Di sini tidak ada yang benar. Semua sama-sama salah dan semua sama-sama bertanggung jawab atas pertengkaran ini.

* * *

Delapan bulan yang lalu. Coltya masih ingat dengan jelas tentang kejadian delapan bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu hari sudah malam. Udara Prontera sangatlah dingin dan pasti membuat menggigil siapapun yang tidak mengenakan pakaian tambahan. Coltya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari membeli beberapa bahan untuk meracik obat-obatan. Saat itulah dia melihat Noctis keluar dari salah satu bar terkenal di bagian selatan Prontera dengan beberapa orang gadis yang mengelilinginya. Noctis yang berkata bahwa dia ingin pergi ke pertemuan para _warrior_ ternyata sedang berada di bar dengan para gadis. Sejak masih kecil, dia sudah tahu dengan jelas tentang sikap Noctis yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan teman dan selalu ramah pada semua orang. Itu bagus. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah ketika dia juga tidak bisa membedakan mana kekasih dan mana yang bukan.

Meskipun hanya dari kejauhan dan di bawah kegelapan malam yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan, Coltya masih bisa melihat Noctis dan gadis-gadis tersebut dengan sangat jelas. Beberapa orang gadis yang dikenal oleh Coltya juga ada di sana. Mereka mencium pipi Noctis dan merangkul lengannya dengan lembut. Seakan-akan Noctis adalah pria yang dimiliki bersama dan bisa dibawa ke mana saja dengan sembarangan.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Coltya marah besar pada Noctis. Dia menggeret Noctis ke tempat yang cukup sepi di dekat bar dan mereka bertengkar habis-habisan di sana. Noctis sama sekali tidak mabuk. Dia memang tidak menepati janjinya untuk tidak pernah menyentuh minuman keras, tapi dia sama sekali tidak kehilangan kesadaran dan bisa mendengar semua perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Coltya. Saat itu juga merupakan pertama kalinya Coltya menangis di hadapan Noctis. Benar-benar suasana yang intens.

Noctis sendiri hanya bisa meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa ini semua hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bermain-main dengan gadis lain. Dia berkata bahwa dia sengaja berbohong karena dia tahu kalau Coltya tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya pergi ke bar seperti saat di mana dia masih sendirian dulu. Terakhir, dia berkata bahwa Coltya terkadang terlalu mengekangnya. Dia ingin seperti dulu, di mana dia bisa bermain dengan semua orang tanpa perlu memedulikan apa kata orang lain. Sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi karena Coltya selalu terlihat cemburu.

Mereka berdua memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu dengan kepribadian seperti ini. Seperti hitam dan putih. Seperti air dan minyak. Seperti api dan es.

Entah kenapa Coltya tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya bisa berlari pulang. Noctis mengejarnya dan setelah melewati proses yang cukup panjang, mereka akhirnya baikan. Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka akan bertengkar lagi karena hal yang sama dan baikan. Lalu bertengkar lagi dan baikan lagi. Bertengkar, baikan, bertengkar, baikan, dan terus berputar pada lingkaran yang sama.

Kebanyakan orang yang mengetahui permasalahan dua sejoli itu menyalahkan Noctis karena sikapnya yang terlalu "merajalela" ke semua wanita, namun ada juga yang menyalahkan Coltya karena dia tidak bisa menerima Noctis apa adanya. Semua orang tahu kalau Noctis hanya mencintai Coltya seorang. Noctis memang selalu berkata bahwa dia mencintai Coltya—yang mana dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain. Noctis selalu memberikan apapun yang diminta oleh Coltya dan memuji kecantikan alami yang dimiliki oleh Coltya, tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagi gadis tersebut. Coltya malah terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Tidak bisakah dia memiliki seorang pria yang hanya menggandeng tangannya seorang? Yang hanya mengelus rambutnya seorang? Yang hanya memperlihatkan senyum manis padanya seorang?

Apa salah jika meminta hal seperti itu pada orang yang mencintainya?

* * *

Zaritaz menggelengkan kepalanya selama beberapa kali saat melihat Noctis yang sedang terduduk di ruang tengah kediaman VEGENCE. Sejak bertengkar dengan Coltya, keseharian Noctis memang hanya diisi dengan bangun pagi, mandi, makan, berdiam diri di ruang tengah, menjalankan misi jika benar-benar dibutuhkan, pulang, berdiam diri di ruang tengah, mandi, istirahat, makan, berdiam diri di ruang tengah, tidur, dan dilanjutkan dengan bangun pagi lagi. Bagi Zaritaz, _sprout manderu_ hina dan tak berharga yang hidup di Verta Delta jauh terlihat lebih segar dari kakaknya sekarang.

Sebagai adik yang baik hati dan perhatian, tentu saja dia tahu kalau kakaknya itu sudah tidak berbicara dengan Coltya selama lebih dari satu minggu lamanya. Dia juga tahu kalau kakaknya berusaha keras untuk berhubungan lagi dengan Coltya, tapi Coltya benar-benar tidak mau tahu. Semakin Noctis mendekat, maka semakin jauh Coltya berlari. Efeknya? Ya seperti sekarang ini. Semua orang yang mengajak Noctis bicara sama sekali tidak pernah dianggap olehnya. Itu adalah salah satu ciri-ciri Noctis jika hatinya sedang benar-benar hancur. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi pada kehidupan di luar otaknya.

Cukup sudah. Zaritaz sudah sebal melihat Noctis yang seperti ini. Dia merindukan Noctis yang ceria dan bisa diajak bermain bersama. Dia lebih suka pada Noctis yang selalu menggoda semua orang yang ditemuinya, daripada Noctis yang bertingkah seperti mayat hidup. Zaritaz sama sekali tidak memihak satu pun sisi. Dia tahu kalau baik Noctis maupun Coltya sama-sama bersalah. Sebenarnya untuk kasus romansa seperti ini, apa gunanya memihak pada salah satu kubu? Ini bukanlah pemilu untuk raja baru atau yang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Zaritaz—dan mungkin juga beberapa orang lainnya.

Jadilah di pagi hari yang cerah seperti sekarang ini, Zaritaz memutuskan untuk mendekati kakaknya. Sebelumnya dia sudah melakukan hal ini dan Noctis hanya menanggapinya dengan hembusan napas, tapi kali ini Zaritaz tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan membuat keadaan Noctis menjadi lebih baik. Semua ini tak lain tak bukan adalah karena dia menyayangi Noctis. Hei, Noctis memang mempunyai sejuta sifat buruk, tapi dia juga merupakan figur kakak yang baik dan layak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari adiknya sendiri.

"Hei," panggil Zaritaz sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Noctis. "Hei. Hei. Hei."

"Hmmm?" Noctis memandang Zaritaz selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"...Kak."

"Aku sedang tidak mau diganggu."

"Aku sedang mau mengganggu."

Noctis hanya menghembuskan napas panjang sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan sang adik.

"Kakak sayang Coltya 'kan?"

Noctis langsung memandang Zaritaz dengan tatapan "ya menurutmu, bodoh?" dan membuat Zaritaz menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Dia harus bertahan dan tetap tersenyum. Tingkat menyebalkan Noctis di hari-hari biasa sudah dua puluh persen lebih tinggi dari orang normal dan kali ini mungkin sudah naik menjadi seratus empat puluh persen. Tapi sebagai seorang norman yang teladan, Zaritaz harus tetap bersabar dan pantang menyerah. Ini semua dilakukannya demi kebaikan bersama.

"Kenapa dia..." Noctis tiba-tiba tersenyum pedih. "...menjauhiku?"

"Bukannya semua orang yang sedang bertengkar pasti seperti itu ya, Kak?"

"Dia juga menjauhi orang lain. Apa kamu tidak merasakannya? Aku seharian berada di rumah ini dan aku sangat jarang melihatnya. Kenapa dia tidak pulang untuk sekedar makan dan mandi? Kira-kira apa yang dia lakukan di luar sana?"

Zaritaz mencoba untuk memutar kembali ingatannya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Noctis. Akhir-akhir ini Coltya jadi jarang berinteraksi dengan teman satu _guild_-nya. Dia juga tidak pernah berpamitan saat hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin dia sedang menjalankan misi, tapi mungkin juga dia sedang melakukan hal lain di luar sana. Kesibukan masing-masing anggota VEGENCE memang membuat mereka jadi jarang menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Toh, selama ini kehidupan mereka semua baik-baik saja.

"Kak, bagaimana kalau aku coba bicara padanya?" tanya Zaritaz.

"Bicara padanya?"

Zaritaz mengangguk mantap. "Aku bisa mencoba untuk bertanya tentang kejelasan hubungan kalian. Bukan maksudnya aku ingin ikut campur atau apa sih, tapi aku sudah tidak kuat melihat kalian seperti ini. Aku tidak tega melihatmu membusuk di sini."

"...boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Silakan."

"Apa menurutmu aku sudah keterlaluan?"

"Dalam hal apa?"

"RL sempat bilang kalau aku sudah berlebihan dalam memperlakukan gadis lain dan membuat Coltya jadi cemburu berat."

"Ya... mungkin juga sih."

Wajah Noctis yang sudah sedih berubah menjadi jauh lebih sedih. "Jadi itu benar..."

Zaritaz langsung mengibaskan tangan kanannya selama berkali-kali. "Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Bukan itu maksudku, Kak. Hanya saja kalau aku jadi Coltya, aku pasti cemburu. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan cemburu kalau melihat pacarnya dekat dengan banyak gadis? Tapi aku juga tidak akan sampai segitunya karena aku sudah tahu sifat Kakak sejak dulu."

"Hmmm..." Noctis kembali memandang langit-langit ruangan tempatnya dan Zaritaz berada. "Kalau begitu terserah. Lakukan apa yang menurut hatimu benar."

"Em, baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku kabari dirimu," ujar Zaritaz sebelum bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang baru didudukinya selama beberapa menit.

"Zari," panggil Noctis, tepat sebelum Zaritaz melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ya?"

Noctis tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih."

Tentu saja Zaritaz membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah berkilau. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Noctis berhasil tersenyum setelah percakapan buntu semacam ini. Apakah itu merupakan pertanda baik?

* * *

Zaritaz memandang ke sekeliling alun-alun Prontera dengan wajah sebal. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia berkeliling ke sana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Coltya. Beberapa orang menyapanya dengan penuh hormat—mengingat dia adalah anak dari petinggi para _knight_. Orang-orang tersebut selalu ditanyainya tentang keberadaan Coltya, namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Kini ke mana dia harus mencari seorang Coltya? Gadis sekecil dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya ditemukan di tempat seramai.

Meskipun Coltya merupakan salah satu gadis tercantik yang ada di Prontera, semua orang tidak mungkin selalu memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya. Noctis yang sangat dekat dengannya saja kadang tidak tahu di mana gadisnya berada. Sekali lagi, mereka semua sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing sehingga kadang mereka saling tidak mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain. Andai saja Coltya mempunyai seorang _stalker_.

"Zaritaz?"

Zaritaz segera menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, ke asal suara familier barusan berada. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata hijau besar tengah memandangnya dengan senang. Dengan sekali melihat saja Zaritaz bisa tahu bahwa gadis itu merupakan pribadi yang ramah, mudah bergaul dengan semua orang, bisa diajak kompromi, dan tidak bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Benar-benar sosok wanita populer zaman sekarang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Tidak ada misi?" tanya gadis cantik itu sambil mengumbar senyum manisnya pada Zaritaz.

"Kleindiana," sapa Zaritaz. "Halo. Hm, aku sedang misi, tapi bukan misi yang seperti biasanya sih."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

Zaritaz segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan."

"Hm?" Kleindiana melebarkan matanya lebih lagi. "Kamu seperti menyimpan sesuatu."

"Menyimpan apa sih? Hahaha." Zaritz hanya bisa tertawa kaku. "Oh ya, kamu lihat Coltya?"

"Coltya? Hampir setiap hari aku melihatnya."

"Oh ya?"

"Yup." Kleindiana mengangguk. "Dia sering keluar masuk _chivalry_ kok. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia melakukannya. Hari ini dia juga ke sana. Dulu sih hanya seminggu beberapa kali, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia makin sering ke sana. Dalam satu hari bisa beberapa kali. Rumahku 'kan ada di dekat sana, jadi aku tahu."

"Apa dulu dia ke sana dengan Noctis?"

"Tidak." Kleindiana menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Dia selalu sendirian kok. Oh ya, mereka berdua sedang bertengkar ya?"

"Ya... begitulah," jawab Zaritaz dengan cepat, sebelum rasa penasarannya hilang. "Tunggu dulu. Terus kenapa seorang _priest_ seperti dia malah masuk ke _chivalry_? Berkali-kali lagi?"

"Aku pernah bertanya padanya sih. Katanya dia sedang mencoba eksperimen obat baru pada _knight_ yang ada di sana."

"Heh? Baru pertama kali aku mendengar hal seperti itu. Biasanya pasti anak-anak VEGENCE yang dia jadikan alat percobaan." Zaritaz menjelaskan. "Mungkin dia sedang menjalankan misi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," gumam Kleindiana. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu tidak tahu kalau dia sedang melakukan sesuatu sih? Kalian 'kan satu rumah."

Zaritaz mengerutkan dahinya. Dia berusaha keras untuk berpikir. Memang dia jarang mengetahui misi apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anggota VEGENCE lainnya, tapi berdasarkan cerita dari Kleindiana, bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Coltya sudah melakukan eksperimen obat ini selama berbulan-bulan. Biasanya dia menjadikan RL atau Noctis sebagai korban, tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda? Apa benar dia tidak melakukan hal lain?

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Zaritaz. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Bisakah kamu memberitahukan hal ini pada Noctis? Dia ada di rumah. Setelah itu bisakah kamu suruh dia menemuiku di _chivalry_?" tanya Zaritaz.

Kleindiana terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kebetulan aku ingin membelikan Saintess beberapa barang di toko dekat rumahmu."

Zaritaz pun tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih banyak, Kleindiana."

* * *

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kleindiana itu benar. Sebagai seorang _rogue_, tentu saja Zaritaz jarang memasuki _chivalry_ jika tidak sedang ingin bertemu dengan Zeras atau ingin menguntit Hans. Tapi berkat posisi sang ayah, dia berhasil mengenal baik beberapa orang yang bertugas di _chivalry_, termasuk beberapa orang _knight_ yang baru saja memberikan sejuta info tentang Coltya.

Memang benar bahwa Coltya sering mendatangi _chivalry_ selama beberapa bulan terakhir untuk melakukan eksperimen obat. Dia tidak melakukan eksperimen itu pada beberapa orang _knight_, tapi hanya pada satu orang _knight_ saja. Zeras Hyperion. Menurut Zaritaz, alasan Coltya memilih Zeras pastilah karena Zeras memiliki kekebalan fisik yang jauh di atas rata-rata _knight_ biasa. Mungkin sifat obat itu sangatlah keras sehingga membutuhkan media yang kemungkinan bisa menahannya jika terjadi suatu kesalahan atau malah gagal total.

Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Zaritaz memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruangan Zeras. Dia ingin segera bicara pada Coltya dan mencoba untuk membujuknya agar mau kembali kepada Noctis. Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Zaritaz berusaha untuk merangkai kalimat-kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya pada Coltya. Mungkin dia akan mulai dengan lembut dan kemudian temponya akan naik secara perlahan. Atau mungkin lebih baik dia langsung ke intinya? Tapi Coltya nampaknya bukan tipe orang yang bisa dikerasi, jadi mungkin dia akan kembali ke rencana pertama yang penuh dengan kelembutan.

Semua kebingungan Zaritaz pun berakhir saat dia melihat pintu ruangan Zeras yang tertutup rapat. Zeras tidak akan pernah melakukannya jika dia tidak sedang membahas misi yang benar-benar penting di dalam sana. Kata orang-orang, Coltya sedang bertemu dengan Zeras. Itu berarti, Coltya ada di dalam sana. Jika eksperimen obat ini memang sangat penting dan rahasia, kenapa orang lain selain Zeras dan Coltya juga mengetahuinya? Apa ada bahan-bahan tertentu yang digunakan Coltya sehingga orang lain tidak boleh melihatnya?

Entah kenapa Zaritaz memutuskan untuk melakukan _hiding_, salah satu teknik _rogue_ yang mana bisa membuat penggunanya menghilang secara misterius. Suara debaran jantung, nafas, dan langkah mereka bahkan tidak bisa didengar oleh orang lain. Sebuah teknik yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh _rogue_ berbakat. Dengan penuh keberanian, Zaritaz memutuskan untuk menggeser sedikit demi sedikit pintu ruangan Zeras yang memang tidak memiliki kunci di masing-masing sisinya. Hal ini dilakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati agar Zeras maupun Coltya tidak bisa mendengarnya. Orang lain biasanya akan mengetuk pintu, tapi entah kenapa Zaritaz ingin mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Coltya dan Zeras di dalam sana. Toh dia adalah anak Zeras sehingga Zeras tidak mungkin memarahinya karena dianggap tidak sopan atau yang lain.

Zaritaz berhasil membuka sedikit celah yang cukup untuk membuatnya bisa melihat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang berada di dalam sana. Dia bisa melihat Zeras tengah terduduk di atas meja kerjanya dengan bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan otot kekar yang melukisi tubuh bagian atasnya. Beberapa bekas luka gores di masa lalu turut menghiasi dada, punggung, dan lengan Zeras, tapi perhatian Zaritaz lebih tertuju pada Coltya yang tengah berada di pelukan ayahnya tersebut.

Tepat sekali.

Coltya berada di pelukan Zeras.

Di pelukan seorang Zeras Hyperion.

Di pelukan seorang pria yang merupakan ayah kandung dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Zaritaz menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, berusaha untuk tidak menjerit karena kaget. Coltya boleh saja masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap, tapi apakah itu bisa menjelaskan sesi pengobatan mereka? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Jika saja mereka tidak berpelukan, maka Zaritaz pasti memikirkan hal lain. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Zaritaz menjadi mual. Ingin rasanya dia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan pemandangan menjijikkan ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi!" Coltya tiba-tiba saja memekik dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Zeras. "Aku ingin putus darinya, tapi aku bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya."

"Maaf, Sayang, aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam hal ini."

"Andai saja aku lebih dulu bertemu denganmu. Andai saja aku lahir lebih dulu dari mereka semua. Aku menyesal sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Noctis!"

"Untung waktu itu kamu segera melaporkan perbuatan busuknya padaku. Jika tidak, mungkin kita tidak bisa seperti sekarang ini."

"Benar juga ya. Hahaha. Aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Aku tidak peduli siapa kamu. Aku tetap ingin seperti ini selama-lamanya."

"Lalu apa yang mau kamu lakukan sekarang?" Zeras menarik dagu Coltya sebelum mengecup bibirnya lembut—dan berhasil membuat Zaritaz merasa lebih mual dari sebelumnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun di dalam hidupnya Zaritaz membayangkan hal seperti ini. Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Dan juga menjijikkan.

Jantung Zaritaz seakan-akan berhenti berdetak saat dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dari belakang. Dia segera menoleh dan kaget bukan kepalang. Noctis. Benar juga. Dia meminta tolong pada Kleindiana agar menyuruh Noctis datang kemari. Seketika itu juga, dia melepaskan _hiding_-nya dan membuat Noctis memasang wajah kaget.

"Ada a—"

Spontan, Zaritaz langsung membekap mulut Noctis dengan tangan kanannya. Jangan sampai dua "pasangan" yang berada di dalam sana menyadari keberadaan mereka dan jangan sampai juga Noctis mengetahui kenyataan ini. Tapi bukankah ini salah? Semua ini salah. Semua yang dilakukan Zaritaz juga salah. Jika saja dia tidak berusaha untuk membantu Noctis, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi mau berapa lagi mereka semua hidup di dalam kebohongan? Bukankah cepat atau lambat semua ini pasti akan terungkap juga? Semua ini salah. Semua kisah ini tidak memiliki ujung yang bisa menyatukan jalan ceritanya satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Noctis membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara gadis yang sangat familier bagi dirinya. Suara yang cukup pelan namun tetap bisa didengar dari tempatnya dan Zaritaz berdiri sekarang. Suara feminin yang berasal dari dalam ruangan sang ayah.

"...Zeras."

Zaritaz memandang wajah Noctis yang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Tentu saja merah karena emosi. Tiba-tiba saja napas Noctis memburu. Dia segera mendorong tubuh Zaritaz yang menghalanginya sejauh yang dia bisa dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Zeras. Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Tubuh tegapnya pun membatu saat melihat pemandangan dua orang terdekatnya yang... jujur saja, sangat intim. Coltya sedang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Zeras dengan Zeras yang juga tidak kalah erat mendekap pinggang rampingnya.

Hei, apa yang harus Noctis lakukan saat melihat ayahnya sendiri melakukan hal seperti itu pada wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini?

"Kakak!" panggil Zaritaz. Dia segera memeluk tubuh Noctis dari belakang sambil berharap agar kakaknya itu tidak akan mengamuk dan membunuh siapapun. Zaritaz bisa merasakan tubuh Noctis yang bergetar hebat dan hal itu selalu dilakukan oleh seorang Noctis ketika dia sedang emosi.

"Noctis?" Zeras memandang Noctis, Coltya, dan Zaritaz secara bergantian sebelum turun dari meja yang didudukinya. "Nak, Nak, Ayah bisa menjelaskan semua ini!"

"Apa yang..." Noctis menundukkan wajah sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan kuat-kuat. "...kalian lakukan?"

* * *

"Noctis. Apa kamu tidak bosan hanya duduk di jembatan seperti ini?"

Perlahan, Noctis membuka mata dan mendapati Hagoonie yang duduk di sebelah kirinya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali menutup mata.

Dataran Selatan merupakan salah satu tempat favorit Noctis dan Hagoonie. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan duduk di atas jembatan-jembatan yang terletak di beberapa titik daerah yang cukup gersang ini. Mereka tidak melakukan banyak hal. Hanya saling berbagi cerita dan kadang mengabadikan kejadian-kejadian yang cukup menarik bagi mereka lewat foto. Kadang mereka bermain air di sungai bawah jembatan dan kadang mereka bertengkar karena saling melukai tubuh satu sama lain.

Kali ini berbeda. Noctis hanya berdiam diri dan membuat Hagoonie mau tidak mau juga ikut menutup mulut. Dia tahu Noctis sedang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya sehingga percuma untuk berbagi cerita dengannya. Dia bukanlah Noctis biasanya yang pasti akan menanggapi semua curhatan orang dengan senyum lebar. Untuk sementara waktu, dia bukanlah Noctis yang dulu dan semua orang bisa memakluminya.

"Cermin yang ada di langit..." Noctis tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya sambil memandang langit Dataran Selatan yang selalu tampak mendung. "...apa itu cinta?"

Hati Hagoonie seakan-akan teriris saat mendengar Noctis mengatakan kalimat yang benar-benar menyedihkan seperti itu. Selama ini Noctis tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang cinta dan kali ini dia justru mempertanyakannya. Apa itu cinta? Siapa yang bisa menjawabnya?

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya, eh?" Noctis tertawa pelan sebelum kembali memandang Hagoonie. "Kalau menurutmu... apa itu cinta?"

Hagoonie menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Hmmm... ternyata Hanie juga tidak tahu apa artinya..." gumam Noctis seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia memandang refleksi wajahnya yang tercipta di permukaan sungai jernih di bawah jembatan tempatnya duduk sekarang. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dan dia tahu apa alasannya.

"Noc—"

"Padahal aku sudah memberikan semua yang aku miliki padanya," sahut Noctis cepat, sebelum Hagoonie mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku memang sering membuatnya menangis dan marah, tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti melakukan apapun untuknya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada hidupku sekarang?"

"Noct. Kalau menurutmu, apa itu cinta?" Kini Hagoonie balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Noctis menghela napas panjang. "Tapi mungkin cinta adalah ketika kita rela mengorbankan diri kita seutuhnya untuk orang itu. Kita rela memberikan jantung kita padanya. Kita rela memberikan darah kita padanya. Kita rela mati agar dia bisa hidup. Dalam arti sebenarnya."

"Noct." Hagoonie menepuk kepala Noctis dan mengusapnya lembut. "Menangislah kalau mau menangis. Jangan menahannya."

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening. Noctis sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Hagoonie, hanya saja tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Hagoonie segera menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Noctis dan memeluk tubuh pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu dengan sangat erat. Tangan kanan Hagoonie mencengkeram erat pundak kanan Noctis, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap lembut tangan kiri pria tersebut selama beberapa kali.

Noctis menangis.

Dan dia terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Bodoh..." gumam Noctis dengan suaranya yang sudah berubah menjadi lebih berat. "Untuk apa... aku menangisi... orang sepertinya..."

Hagoonie tersenyum pedih dan kemudian mengusap punggung Noctis. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang Noctis menangis di hadapannya. Berdasarkan cerita Zaritaz dan Celesse, Noctis benar-benar kebal akan perasaan sedih. Dia selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi figur kakak sulung yang kuat dan tidak mudah meneteskan air mata. Kali ini dia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajah sambil sesenggukan. Menundukkan wajah. Itulah salah satu ciri orang dengan sifat penuh keceriaan ketika sedang menangis. Mereka tidak ingin terlihat lemah atau membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Sakit sekali..." Noctis meremas dada kirinya selama beberapa kali, seakan-akan dia ingin mengambil paksa jantungnya dan melemparnya ke dalam sungai agar tidak lagi membuatnya menderita. "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan... Hanie? Sial... sial... aku terlihat lemah sekali... Menyebalkan..."

"Noct, Noct. Kamu menangis bukan karena kamu lemah. Kamu menangis karena kamu benar-benar mencintainya. Kita tidak akan menangis jika kita tidak benar-benar mencintai orang itu 'kan?"

"Ya..." gumam Noctis. "Aku mencintainya... Aku... sangat... sangat mencintainya..."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Hagoonie semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Noctis. Noctis sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil terus membiarkan semua perasaan ini keluar dari dalam dirinya melalui tangisan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan ini..." ujar Noctis di sela-sela isakannya. "Aku... tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan cintaku padanya..."

* * *

_I wonder how many times I've made you cry?  
And compared to that, how many times I've been able to make you smile?_

* * *

**THE END  
**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Mind to review? Thank you! :)


End file.
